1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair and in particular an office chair with a chair frame, a seat supported thereon and a backrest, the seat comprising a base portion forming the main seating face and a rim portion supported on the latter's front rim to be pivotable about a horizontal transverse axis and forming the front rim section of the seating face, the rim portion being adjustable into different pivoted positions referred to the base portion by means of an adjusting mechanism.
2. Background Art
A chair of the generic type is known from German patent 20 28 135. In this chair, which is a driver's seat for a motor vehicle supported on the vehicle floor for longitudinal displacement, the rim portion pivotably supported on the base portion is coupled with the displacement mechanism of the chair by way of a complicated linkage and adjusting construction. Such a construction is not suited for a conventional chair nor, in particular, an office chair.